User blog:Ugra Murda Kurma/Is vara Dashavatara Christianity
Ishvara Dashavatara Christianity. This is my Religion in Kala Dharma. Gods Of the Hebrews , Christianity, Islam, and Hindu - Jain- Buddhism. #'Matsya', the fish, from the Satya Yuga. Vishnu takes the form of a fish to saveManu from the deluge, after which he takes his boat to the new world along with one of every species of plant and animal, gathered in a massive cyclone. Matsya =The flood.! 'Matsya' (Sanskrit: मत्स्य, literally "Fish") is the avatar of the Hindu god Vishnu in the form of a fish, preceding Kurma. Often listed as the first avatar in the lists of the ten primary avatars of Vishnu, Matsya is described to have rescued the first man, Manu, from a great deluge. Matsya may be depicted as a giant fish, or anthropomorphically with a human torso connected to the rear half of a fish. The earliest accounts of the legend associate Matsya with the creator god Prajapati(identified with Brahma). However, Puranic scriptures incorporate Matsya as an avatar of Vishnu. Matsya forewarns Manu about an impending catastrophic flood and orders him to collect all the grains of the world in a boat; in some forms of the story, all living creatures are also to be preserved in the boat. When the flood destroys the world, Manu - in some versions accompanied by the seven great sages - survives by boarding the ark, which Matsya pulls to safety. In later versions of this story, the sacred texts Vedasare hidden by a demon, whom Matsya slays: Manu is rescued and the scriptures are recovered. The tale is in the tradition of the family of flood myths, common across cultures. #'Kurma', the tortoise, from the Satya Yuga. When the devas and asuras were churning the Ocean of milk in order to get amrita, the nectar of immortality, the mount Mandara they were using as the churning staff started to sink and Vishnu took the form of a tortoise to bear the weight of the mountain. Kurma = Co Creater.! #In Hinduism, Kurma (Sanskrit: कूर्म; Kūrma) was the second Avatar ofVishnu, succeeding Matsya and preceding Varaha. Like Matsya this incarnation also occurred in Satya yuga. The temples dedicated to Kurma are located in Kurmai, of Chittoor district of Andhra Pradesh andSrikurmam, Andhra Pradesh. #Purana scripture indicates that the sage Durvasa had given a garland to Indra, the king of Gods. Indra placed the garland around his elephant, but the animal trampled it, insulting the sage. Durvasa then cursed the gods to lose their immortality, strength, and divine powers. After losing the kingdom of heaven, they approached Vishnu for help. He advised that they had to drink the nectar of immortality to regain their glory. To obtain it, they needed to churn the ocean of milk, a body of water so large they neededMount Mandara as the churning staff, and the serpent Vasuki as the churning rope. The Devas were not strong enough to churn on their own, and declared peace with their foes, the Asuras, to enlist their help. Finally, Mount Mandara churned, but the force was so great the mountain began to sink into the ocean of milk. Taking the form of the turtle Kurma, Vishnu bore the mountain on his back as they churned the waters.[1][2] Fourteen precious things arose from the turbulent ocean, culminating with Dhanvantari, the physician of the gods, who brought with him the nectar of immortality. The Asuras immediately took the nectar, and quarreled amongst themselves. Vishnu then manifested himself as the beautiful Mohini and tricked the Asuras to retrieve the potion, which he then distributed to the Devas. Though the Asuras realized the trick, it was too late—the Devas had regained their powers, and were then able to defeat their foes. There are three temples dedicated to this incarnation of Vishnu in India, Kurmai of Chittoor District of Andhra Pradesh, Sri Kurmam in Andhra Pradesh, and Gavirangapur in the Chitradurg District of Karnataka. The name of the village Kurmai mentioned above originated as there is historical temple of Kurma Varadarajaswamy(Kurmavatar of Lord Vishnu) god in this village. [3] The temple located in srikurmam in srikakulam district, andhra pradesh is also the avatara of kurma.= Healer. ##'Varaha', the boar, from the Satya Yuga. He appeared to defeat Hiranyaksha, a demon who had taken the Earth, or Prithvi, and carried it to the bottom of what is described as the cosmic ocean in the story. The battle between Varaha and Hiranyaksha is believed to have lasted for a thousand years, which the former finally won. Varaha carried the Earth out of the ocean between his tusks and restored it to its place in the universe. = the reason how Our lord can cast out deamons. Varaha (Sanskrit: वराह, "boar") is the avatar of the Hindu god Vishnu in the form of a boar. Varaha is listed as third in the Dashavatara, the ten principal avatars of Vishnu. When the demon Hiranyaksha stole the earth (personified as the goddess Bhudevi) and hid her in the primordial waters, Vishnu appeared as Varaha to rescue her. Varaha slew the demon and retrieved the Earth from the ocean, lifting it on his tusks, and restored Bhudevi to her place in the universe. Varaha may be depicted completely as a boar or in an anthropomorphic form, with a boar's head and human body. His consort, Bhudevi, the earth, is often depicted as a young woman, lifted by Varaha. The earth may be depicted as a mass of land too. ###'Narasimha', the half-man/half-lion, from the Satya Yuga. The rakshasa (An evil person) Hiranyakashipu, the elder brother of Hiranyaksha, was granted a powerful boon from Brahma, not allowing him to be killed by man or animal, inside or out, day or night, on earth or the stars, with a weapon either living or inanimate. Vishnu descended as an anthropomorphic incarnation, with the body of a man and head and claws of a lion. He then disembowels the''rakshasa'' at the courtyard threshold of his house, at dusk, with his claws, while he lay on his thighs. Narasimha (IAST: Narasiṁha), Narasingh, Narsingh and Narasingha in derivative languages is an avatar of the Hindu god Vishnu who is also the supreme god Krishna and one of Hinduism's most popular deities, as evidenced in early epics, iconography, and temple and festival worship for over a millennium.[1] Narasiṁha is often visualised as half-man/half-lion, having a human-like torso and lower body, with a lion-like face and claws.[2] This image is widely worshipped in deity form by a significant number of Vaiṣṇavagroups. He is known primarily as the 'Great Protector' who specifically defends and protects his devotees in times of need.[3] Vishnu is believed to have taken the avatar to destroy the demon king Hiranyakashipu.[4] = El Elohim The Hebrew God. ### ###'Vamana', the dwarf, from the Treta Yuga. The fourth descendant of Hiranyakashyap, Bali, with devotion and penance was able to defeat Indra, the god of firmament. This humbled the other deities and extended his authority over the three worlds. The gods appealed to Vishnu for protection and he descended as the dwarf Vamana. During a yajna of the king, Vamana approached him and Bali promised him for whatever he asked. Vamana asked for three paces of land. Bali agreed, and the dwarf then changed his size to that of a giant. He stepped over heaven in his first stride, and the netherworld with the second. Bali realized that Vamana was Vishnu incarnate. In deference, the king offered his head as the third place for Vamana to place his foot. The avatar did so and thus granted Bali immortality. Then in appreciation to Bali and his grandfather Prahlada, Vamana made him ruler of Pathala, the netherworld. ###'Vamana' (Devanagari: वामन, IAST: Vāmana) is described in the Puranas as the fifth avatar of Vishnu, and the first incarnation of the Second Age orTreta yuga.[1] He is the first avatar to appear with anthropomorphic features, although he does appear as a dwarf Namboothiri Brahmin. He is also known as Upendra and Trivikrama. = Vary reason why we wash Christ feet. ### ###'Parashurama', warrior with the axe, from the Treta Yuga. He is son of Jamadagni and Renuka and received an axe after a penance to Shiva. He is the first Brahmin-Kshatriya in Hinduism, or warrior-saint, with duties between a Brahmana and aKshatriya). King Kartavirya Arjuna and his army visited the father of Parashurama at his ashram, and the saint was able to feed them with the divine cow Kamadhenu. The king demanded the animal, Jamadagni refused, and the king took it by force and destroyed the ashram. Parashurama then killed the king at his palace and destroyed his army. In revenge, the sons of Kartavirya killed Jamadagni. Parashurama took a vow to kill every Kshatriya on earth twenty-one times over, and filled five lakes with their blood. Ultimately, his grandfather, rishi Rucheeka, appeared and made him halt. He is a Chiranjivi (immortal), and believed to be alive today in penance at Mahendragiri. ### Parshurama (Parashuram) is the sixth avatar of Lord Vishnu, He is the son of Renuka and one of the saptarishi Sage Jamadagni. He lived during the last Dvapara Yuga, and is one of the seven immortals or Chiranjivi, ofHinduism. He received an axe after undertaking terrible penance to please Lord Shiva, who in turn taught him the martial arts. Parashurama is most known for ridding the world of kshatriyas twenty-one times over after the mighty king Kartavirya killed his father.[1] He played important roles in the Mahabharata and Ramayana, serving as mentor toBhishma, Karna and Drona. Parashurama also fought back the advancing seas to save the lands of Konkan and Kerala. Parashurama is worshipped as mool purush, or founder, of the NiyogiBhumihar Brahmin, Chitpavan, Daivadnya, Mohyal, Tyagi, Anavil andNambudiri Brahmin communities. ### = Vary reason why Christ was Strate. ####'Rama', the prince and king of Ayodhya, from the Treta Yuga. He is a commonly worshiped avatar in Hinduism, and is thought of as the ideal heroic man. His story is recounted in one of the most widely read scriptures of Hinduism, the''Ramayana. While in exile from his own kingdom with his brother Lakshman and the monkey God Hanuman, his wife Sita was abducted by the demon king of Lanka, Ravana. He travelled to Ashoka Vatika in Lanka, killed the demon king and saved Sita. #### '''Rama' (/ˈrɑːmə/;[1] Sanskrit: राम Rāma) is the seventh avatar of the Hindu god Vishnu,[2] and a king of Ayodhya. Rama is also the protagonist of theHindu epic Ramayana, which narrates his supremacy. Rama is one of the many popular figures and deities in Hinduism, specifically Vaishnavism and Vaishnava religious scriptures in South and Southeast Asia.[3] Along withKrishna, Rama is considered to be one of the most important avatars of Vishnu. In a few Rama-centric sects, he is considered the Supreme Being, rather than an avatar. Born as the eldest son of Kausalya and Dasharatha, king of Ayodhya, Rama is referred to within Hinduism as Maryada Purushottama,[4] literally the Perfect Man or Lord of Self-Control or Lord of Virtue. His wife Sita is considered by Hindus to be an avatar of Lakshmi and the embodiment of perfect womanhood.[4][5] Rama's life and journey is one of adherence to dharma despite harsh tests and obstacles and many pains of life and time. He is pictured as the ideal man and the perfect human. For the sake of his father's honour, Ram abandons his claim to Ayodhaya's throne to serve an exile of fourteen years in the forest.[6] His wife Sita and brother Lakshmana decide to join him, and all three spend the fourteen years in exile together. While in exile, Sita is kidnapped by Ravana, the Rakshasa monarch of Lanka. After a long and arduous search, Rama fights a colossal war against Ravana's armies. In a war of powerful and magical beings, greatly destructive weaponry and battles, Rama slays Ravana in battle and liberates his wife.[7] Having completed his exile, Rama returns to be crowned king in Ayodhya and eventually becomes emperor,[6] rules with happiness, peace, duty, prosperity and justice—a period known as Ram Rajya. The legend of Rama is deeply influential and popular in the societies of the Indian subcontinent and across South East Asia. Rama is revered for his unending compassion,[8] courage and devotion to religious values and duty. = Vary reason why Christ can control everything. #####'Krishna'[4] was the eighth son of Devaki and Vasudev, from the Dwapara Yuga. He is also a frequently worshiped deity in Hinduism and an avatar in Vaishnava belief. He appeared alongside his elder brother Balarama. Balarama is regarded generally as an avatar of Shesha. However, Balarama is included as the eighth avatar of Vishnu in the Sri Vaishnava lists, where Buddha is omitted and Krishna appears as the ninth avatar in this list.[5] He particularly included in the lists, where Krishna is removed and becomes the source of all avatars.[6] #####'Krishna' (/ˈkrɪʃnə/; Sanskrit: कृष्ण, Kṛṣṇa in IAST, pronounced [ˈkr̩ʂɳə] is considered the supreme deity, worshiped across many traditions ofHinduism in a variety of different perspectives. Krishna is recognized as anavatar of Lord Vishnu, and one and the same as Lord Vishnu one of thetrimurti and as the supreme god in his own right. Krishna is the principal protagonist with Arjuna in the Bhagavad Gita also known as the Song of God, which depicts the conversation between the Royal Prince Arjuna and Krishna during the great battle of Kureksetra 5000 years ago where Arjuna discovers that Krishna is God and then comprehends his nature and will for him and for mankind. “I am the source of all spiritual and material worlds. Everything emanates from Me. The wise who perfectly know this engage in My devotional service and worship Me with all their hearts”(Lord Krishna, Bhagavad-Gita 10.8) Krishna is often described and portrayed as an infant eating butter, a young boy playing a flute as in the Bhagavata Purana,[1] or as an elder giving direction and guidance as in the Bhagavad Gita.[2] The stories of Krishna appear across a broad spectrum of Hindu philosophical and theological traditions.[3] They portray him in various perspectives: a god-child, a prankster, a model lover, a divine hero, and the Supreme Being.[4] The principal scriptures discussing Krishna's story are the Mahabharata, the''Harivamsa, the ''Bhagavata Purana, and the Vishnu Purana. Krishna's disappearance marks the end of Dvapara Yuga and the start ofKali Yuga (present age), which is dated to February 17/18, 3102 BCE.[5]Worship of the deity Krishna, either in the form of deity Krishna or in the form of Vasudeva, Bala Krishna or Gopala can be traced to as early as 4th century BC.[6][7] Worship of Krishna as Svayam Bhagavan, or the supreme being, known as Krishnaism, arose in the Middle Ages in the context of theBhakti movement. From the 10th century AD, Krishna became a favourite subject in performing arts and regional traditions of devotion developed for forms of Krishna such as Jagannatha in Odisha, Vithoba in Maharashtraand Shrinathji in Rajasthan. Since the 1960s the worship of Krishna has also spread in the West, largely due to the International Society for Krishna Consciousness.[8] = vary reason God is Consciousness. ##### #####'Buddha': Gautama Buddha, the founder of Buddhism, is generally included as an avatar of Vishnu in Hinduism. Buddha may be depicted in Hindu scriptures as a preacher who deludes and leads demons and heretics away from the path of theVedic scriptures. Another view praises him as a compassionate teacher who preached the path of ahimsa (non-violence).[4][5][7] = Christ , Messiah ( Mahadev Ishvara, Tathagata. ##### #####'Kalki' ("Eternity", or "White Horse", or "Destroyer of Filth"), will be the final incarnation of Vishnu, foretold to appear at the end of Kali Yuga, our present epoch. He will be atop a white horse and his sword will be drawn, blazing like a comet. He is the harbinger of end time in Hindu eschatology, and will destroy all unrighteousness and evil at the end of Kali Yuga. = Christ Retern. #####http://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dashavatara ### Some modern interpreters sequence Vishnu's ten main avatars in a definitive order, from simple life-forms to more complex, and see the Dashavataras as a reflection, or a foreshadowing, of the modern theory of evolution. Such an interpretation was first propounded by Theosophist Helena Blavatsky in her 1877 opus Isis Unveiled, in which she proposed the following ordering of the Dashavataras:[23][24] This interpretation was taken up by other Orientalists and by Hindus in India, particularly reformers who sought to harmonize traditional religion with modern science. Keshub Chandra Sen, a prominent figure in the Brahmo Samaj and an early teacher of Swami Vivekananda, was the first Indian Hindu to adopt this reading. In an 1882 lecture he said:[23] The Puranas speak of the different manifestations or incarnations of the Deity in different epochs of the world history. Lo! The Hindu Avatar rises from the lowest scale of life through the fish, the tortoise, and the hog up to the perfection of humanity. Indian Avatarism is, indeed, a crude representation of the ascending scale of Divine creation. Such precisely is the modern theory of evolution. Similarly, Monier Monier-Williams wrote "Indeed, the Hindus were ... Darwinians centuries before the birth of Darwin, and evolutionists centuries before the doctrine of evolution had been accepted by the Huxleys of our time, and before any word like evolution existed in any language of the world."[25] J. B. S. Haldane suggested that Dashavatara gave a "rough idea" of vertebrate evolution: a fish, a tortoise, a boar, a man-lion, a dwarf and then four men (Kalki is not yet born).[26] Nabinchandra Sen explains the Dashavatara with Darwin's evolution in his Raivatak.[27] C. D. Deshmukh also remarked on the "striking" similarity between Darwin's theory and the Dashavatara.[28] ###*Matsya - fish, the first class of vertebrates; evolved in water ###*Kurma - amphibious (living in both water and land; but not to confuse with the vertebrate class amphibians) ###*Varaha - wild land animal ###*Narasimha - beings that are half-animal and half-human (indicative of emergence of human thoughts and intelligence in powerful wild nature) ###*Vamana - short, premature human beings ###*Parasurama - early humans living in forests and using weapons ###*Rama - humans living in community, beginning of civil society ###*Krishna - humans practicing animal husbandry, politically advanced societies ###*Buddha - humans finding enlightenment ###*Kalki - advanced humans with great powers of destruction. ## Vishnu (/ˈvɪʃnuː/; Sanskrit: विष्णु) is a Hindu god, the Supreme God ofVaishnavism (one of the three principal denominations of Hinduism) and one of the three supreme deities (Trimurti) of Hinduism.[1] He is also known as Narayana and Hari. As one of the five primary forms of God in theSmarta tradition,[1] he is conceived as "the Preserver or the Protector"[2]within the Trimurti, the Hindu Trinity of the divinity. In Hindu sacred texts, Vishnu is usually described as having dark complexion of water-filled clouds and as having four arms, so he is very important. He is depicted as a blue being, holding a padma (lotus flower) in the lower left hand, the Kaumodaki gada (mace) in the lower right hand, thePanchajanya shankha (conch) in the upper left hand and the discus weapon Sudarshana Chakra in the upper right hand. Vishnu (/ˈvɪʃnuː/; Sanskrit: विष्णु) is a Hindu god, the Supreme God ofVaishnavism (one of the three principal denominations of Hinduism) and one of the three supreme deities (Trimurti) of Hinduism.[1] He is also known as Narayana and Hari. As one of the five primary forms of God in theSmarta tradition,[1] he is conceived as "the Preserver or the Protector"[2]within the Trimurti, the Hindu Trinity of the divinity. In Hindu sacred texts, Vishnu is usually described as having dark complexion of water-filled clouds and as having four arms, so he is very important. He is depicted as a blue being, holding a padma (lotus flower) in the lower left hand, the Kaumodaki gada (mace) in the lower right hand, thePanchajanya shankha (conch) in the upper left hand and the discus weapon Sudarshana Chakra in the upper right hand. Narayana (Sanskrit: नारायण IAST: Nārāyaṇa) is the Vedic[citation needed] Supreme God[1][2](including his different avatars) in Hinduism, venerated as the Supreme Being inVaishnavism. He is also known as Vishnu and Hari and is venerated as Purushottama or Supreme Purusha in Hindu sacred texts such as the Bhagavad Gita,[3] the Vedas and thePuranas. Narayana is the name of God in his infinite all pervading form. He is the Supreme Purushaof Purusha Sukta. The Puranas present a seemingly divergent, but accurate description of Narayana (as an Enlightened Supreme Being). The fifth verse of the Narayana Sukta, a hymn in Yajurveda, states that Narayana pervades whatever is seen or heard in this universe from inside and outside alike. Another important translation of Narayana is The One who rests on Water. The waters are called narah, for the waters are, indeed, produced by Nara-Narayana (the first Being); as they were his first residence ayana, he is called Narayana.[4] In Sanskrit, "Nara" can also refer to all human beings or living entities (Jivas). Therefore, another meaning of Narayana is Resting place for all living entities. The close association of Narayana with water explains the frequent depiction of Narayana in Hindu art as standing or sitting on an ocean. In Hindu sacred texts like Vedas, Puranas etc., Narayana is described as having the divine blue colour of water-filled clouds, four-armed, holding a Padma (lotus flower), mace Kaumodaki, Panchajanya shankha (conch) and a discus weaponSudarshana Chakra. Narayana is also described in the Bhagavad Gita as having a 'Universal Form' (Vishvarupa)Vishvarupawhich is beyond the ordinary limits of human perception or imagination.[5] Bhagavata Purana declares Narayana as Para Brahman Supreme Lord who creates unlimited universes and enters each one of them as Lord of Universe.[6] Narayana engages in creation of 14 worlds within the universe as Brahma when he deliberately accepts rajas guna. Narayana himself sustains, maintains and preserves the universe as Vishnu when he accepts sattva guna and annihilates the universe at the end of maha-kalpa as Shiva or Rudra when he accepts tamasguna.[7][8][9] According to this reference, the holy Trimurti is non-different from Narayana. Narayana is also venerated as Mukunda[10] which means God who is giver of mukti or Moksha or liberation from cycle of births and deaths in the material world. Narayana's eternal and supreme abode beyond the material universe is Vaikuntha which is a realm of bliss and happiness. It is also known as Paramdhama, which means final or highest place for liberated souls, where they enjoy bliss and happiness for eternity in the company of supreme lord. Vaikuntha is situated beyond the material universe and hence, cannot be perceived or measured by material science or logic.[11] Sometimes, Ksheera Sagara where Narayana or Vishnu rests onAnanta Shesha is also perceived as local Vaikuntha with in the material universe. In the Mahabharata, Krishna is often referred to as Narayana and Arjuna as Nara.[12] The epic identifies them both in plural 'Krishnas', or as part incarnations of the earlier incarnations of Vishnu, recalling their mystical identity as Nara-Narayana.[13] Sanskrit Hari (Devanagari: हरि) is in origin a colour term for yellowish hues, including yellow, golden, yellowish-brown or reddish brown, fallow or khaki, pale yellow, greenish or green-yellow It has important symbolism in the Rigveda and hence inHinduism; in Rigvedic symbolism, it unites the colours of Soma, the Sun, and bay horses under a single term.[1] The word Hari is widely used in later Sanskrit and Prakrit literature, Hindu, Buddhist, Jain and Sikh religions. It appears as 650th name of Vishnu in the Vishnu sahasranama of the Mahabharata and hence rose to special importance in HinduVaishnavism. = Holy Spirit Mohini (Devnagari:मोहिनी, Mohinī) is the only female avatar of the Hindu godVishnu. She is portrayed as a femme fatale, an enchantress, who maddens lovers, sometimes leading them to their doom. Mohini is introduced into the Hindu mythology in the narrative epic of the Mahabharata. Here, she appears as a form of Vishnu, acquires the pot of Amrita (an elixir of immortality) from thieving asuras (demons), and gives it back to the devas(gods), helping them retain their immortality. Many different legends tell of her various exploits and marriages, including union with Shiva. These tales relate, among other things, the birth of the god Shasta and the destruction of Bhasmasura, the ash-demon. Mohini's main modus operandi is to trick or beguile those she encounters. She is worshipped throughout Indian culture, but mainly in Western India, where temples are devoted to her depicted as Mahalasa, the consort ofKhandoba, a regional avatar of Shiva. = Magdalena or Hari Hara *Mitra is the reconstructed Proto-Indo-Iranian name of a Indo-Iranian divinity from which the names and some characteristics of Rigvedic Mitrá and Avestan Mithra derive. The names (and occasionally also some characteristics) of these two older figures were subsequently also adopted for other figures: *A vrddhi-derived form of Sanskrit mitra gives Maitreya, the name of a bodhisattva in Buddhist tradition. *In Hellenistic-era Asia Minor, Avestan Mithra was conflated with various local and Greek figures leading to several different variants of Apollo-Helios-Mithras-Hermes-Stilbon. *Via Greek and some Anatolian intermediate, the Avestan theonym also gave rise to Latin Mithras, the principal figure of the first century Roman Mysteries of Mithras (also known as 'Mithraism'). *In Middle Iranian, the Avestan theonym evolved (among other Middle Iranian forms) into Sogdian Miši, Middle Persian andParthian Mihr, and Bactrian Miuro. Aside from Avestan Mithra, these derivative names were also used for: **Greco-Bactrian Mithro, Miiro, Mioro and Miuro, **by the Manichaeans for one of their own deities.[1] *Additionally, the Manichaeans also adopted 'Maitreya' as the name of their "first messenger". *Vishnu as the Cersfied Christ. *'Dhanvantari' (Sanskrit: धन्वन्तरि) is an Avatar of Vishnu from the Hindu tradition. He appears in the Vedas and Puranas as the physician of the gods (devas), and the god ofAyurvedic medicine. It is common practice in Hinduism for worshipers to pray to Dhanvantari seeking his blessings for sound health for themselves and/or others, especially on Dhanteras. Christ the Healer. Category:Blog posts